Harry Potter and the Professors
by lizzienick2013
Summary: What will happen next? RATED M for safety. Mainly Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione & Thomas/Brianna. Also some Neville/Luna, Minerva/Aberforth, Molly/Arthur, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Katie, Percy/Audrey, George/Angelina & Draco/Astoria, et al. All characters from the original series belong to JK Rowling & Warner Bros. Dedicated to Jess & Bree, love you both. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

A/N: Hello our names are Lizzie & Nick. We do not own the Harry Potter series or any material or characters from the movies or books used herewithin. Characters not created by us belong to JK Rowling and the Warner Bros Movie team. Enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world, love you Bree.

CHAPTER ONE: The Aftermath

The date is May 2, 1998

The War is over. What will now happen? Is everyone safe at last?

In a bedroom in Australia, Lily-Beth is awakening. In a bedroom in Yorkshire, Thomas is awakening. In a bedroom in Surrey, Brianna is awakening. All over the world, witches, wizards, muggles and the non-human are waking from the gloom that took hold over their world.

At the site of the victory over evil, three stood tall before hundreds, taking pride in what they have achieved over the past year to achieve victory for the forces of good.

But for one of those three, guilt pulled at his heart. Washing away his inner pride. "The Boy Who Lived" "The Chosen One" Harry Potter.

HPGW

Harry had love far greater than any magic but there was one thing he loved beyond anything else and that was his love for Ginny Weasley, but he wasn't sure if she loved him still. After all he was the one that left her after Dumbledore died and told her he was too dangerous to be around. But that was with Voldemort alive and immortal, now The Dark Lord is gone forever they are free to be together. Will she want him after all that? Harry was determined to make things right with Ginny.

Harry went to find Ginny, under his Invisibility Cloak, who he found leaning on Mrs Weasley's shoulder, wondering what will happen with her and Harry. Harry bent down low behind her under the cloak and whispered to her softly: "Gin, its Harry. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Ginny jumped like Harry expected her to, but she was smart and pretended to simply get up. "Mum, I'm just going for a bit of a walk around the lake to clear my head. I need to be alone for a while."

"Sure thing sweetie. We'll probably be up in the common room when you get back. Don't be too long."

"I won't and plus it gets dark quicker here" came Ginny's reply to her mother, surprisingly gentle, and free from the usual sarcasm.

HPGW

As they made their way to their favourite sitting spot near the oak tree that reminded them of the first time they loved each other, Harry took off his cloak, so Ginny could see him, now that they were free from prying eyes. A place where they knew they would be happy.,

"Harry-" Ginny started but Harry stopped her, wanting to get what he had to say off his chest before she did.

"Listen to me before you say anything. I love you. More than anything. You were what kept me going, staring at you dot every night wondering what you were doing, kept me hoping I would see your face once more. You were my driving force. But at the same time I was hoping you were safe more than anything in the world. Hoping another guy wouldn't take my place until I was sure I wouldn't be returning to you. Now that we are safe I want to know one thing. Will you take-"

But Harry was cut off by a fiery blaze of red around his face and the smell of strawberries filled his nostrils as his love tried to strangle him and kiss him at the same time. When they broke apart several sunlight days later:

"Of course I'll take you back, Harry. As far as I was concerned we were and have been together since we kissed in the common room after we won the Quidditch Cup, no matter what, we'd always been together in my heart."

Harry repaid Ginny, by kissing her harder than ever before. When the two broke apart, neither could breathe, they felt like they too have been killed and were in heaven right now.

As they sat down talking about what they been through they both agreed to put it behind them and look to the future. Instant warmth filled their hearts, and a phoenix song could be heard.

HPGW

The morning after, Ginny and Harry sat hand in hand at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by the Weasley family, eating breakfast. Just as Harry and Ginny were wondering way Ron and Hermione were acting so strangely, Professor McGonagall stood up behind the podium that the students remember to have been Professor Dumbledore's.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. I'll now hand over to Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt for a brief message from the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you, Minerva. This morning I received an owl from the Ministry. With the majority of the Ministry Level 1 Staff arrested for Death Eater related activity last night, and for corruption, it is an honour to announce my appointment to the position of Minister for Magic of Great Britain." Kingsley's calming, deep voice stopped to allow for applause which last a long time.

"This appointment is a big job. The reformation of the Ministry is a must, Hogwarts will be different, the Ministry will be different, the Wizarding World will be different. In a moment a patronus message will go out to the candidates for positions within the Ministry and at Hogwarts to ask for a meeting in the Headmaster's office at 10 o'clock this morning.

"Which brings me onto another message: It is my duty to announce, by order of Professor Griselda Marchbanks, Governor of Education, that Professor Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations Headmistress. Thank you all."

HPGW

Knock, knock.

"ENTER!" boomed to stern voice of the new Headmistress.

"Good morning, Headmistress." Harry still felt afraid of what his old Professor had to say at times, and this was one of those times.

"Good morning, Harry. I'm glad you arrived early, I need to ask a big favour of you. Due to my appointment as Headmistress and Amycus and Alecto's incapacitation last night, we are left without a Deputy Headmaster and a Head of Gryffindor House, I would like you to fill the positions. I know you haven't yet graduated we can get to that later. But I need to know now."

"Yes Headmistress, I'll accept. Which subject will I be teaching though?"

"Defence, Tranfiguration, Legal Studies and Flight Studies. Your best subjects by far."

"Yes, He-. Yes, Minerva."

HPGW

Once Professor Slughorn's huge belly preceded him into the room, along with his head and torso, the door closed behind the new staff for their appointments.

"Good morning. Just a few moments ago I filled the positions of Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster, it is with great pride to announce that Harry Potter is filling those positions for us. Those of you I have appointed have the choice to walk out now and not accept. Any one?"

No one walked out so Minerva continued:

"Okay great. I know there is a lot more professors than there usually is, however for each subject there will be numerous professors so if there was an emergency we can still find someone to cover one teacher, without the need to train someone,"

HPGW

The meeting took nearly an hour to announce every professor and member of staff at Hogwarts for the coming year, plus the Professor's timetables, and where their individual office's will be. Those who hadn't graduated could graduate with or without taking their NEWTs. Everyone, even Hermione, chose not to take them. Minerva said they will receive honorary NEWTs in any subject they like, provided they've showed some aptitude.

"Professor Potter, can I have another word for a second, please.

"Now I know you have ownership of Kreacher the House-Elf from Sirius Black. Kreacher was a footman here briefly during your sixth year and led the House-Elves when the Butler was killed last year. I would like to offer Kreacher the Butlership, he can remain your personal Valet, but also work at Hogwarts from September til July."

"That'll be fine for him, thank you, Minerva."

HPGW

"Wow. What a day, Professor, Deputy Headmaster, Deputy Minister and Head Auror. You better be careful or you'll have everyone after you."

Ginny always knew what to say to have him laugh. Being her professor will be difficult. Since his position was announced Molly put a notice-us-not charm over them until Ginny graduates the following year.

HPGW

Remus & Tonks' Funeral

"Lord, we ascend your son Remus and your daughter Nymphadora, into your care … Though the good ought not die young … please pray for their son Edward and Nymphadora's mother Andromeda as they deal with the loss of your son and daughter."

Harry hated funerals, he'd only ever attended Dumbledore's but he hated them. He knew that what was said by the little white haired minister was impersonal but it was the thought that he tried to help.

When it came time to see Andromeda after the service, he couldn't talk, so he just held Teddy, who, at 1.5 months old, had no idea what was going on. Teddy kept changing his hair colour between black of Harry's hair to the red of Ginny's, who was standing with them, wrapped in Harry's free arm.

"Teddy likes you both very much and he admires you both very much"

"Is everything okay, Mrs Tonks" Ginny could tell something was wrong with Andromeda.

"Just a bit tired dear. I'm too old to take care of Teddy by myself. I'm considering putting him up for adoption."

"You can't do that if there is nobody who will take him, I will adopt him."

"Harry, dear, you may be head of the family, but you will be too busy working to look after Teddy."

"Kreacher or Molly can look after him while I'm at work while Ginny and I look after him at night."

"We'll be happy to do that, Mrs Tonks, after all Remus and Tonks have done for us," said Ginny.

"As long you're both sure. I'll drop off the adoption papers tomorrow." after her statement, the worry lines ceased in Andromeda's face, "and please start calling me Andromeda."

"Okay, Andromeda."

HPGW

The next few days brung even more tears to the Weasley household, Teddy's night time ritual of crying the house down, was nothing compared to Mrs Weasley and, surprisingly, Ginny, who usually never cries openly. Mr Weasley and the other Weasley boys were an emotional wreck the day of Fred's funeral.

Tears turned into laughter and bringing the family together, with fireworks courtesy of George and sharing stories of the twins endless adventures.

When the funeral was over the Weasley's were upset but they were strong and knew that Fred was in a better place where he could prank all he wanted.

Harry knew that Ginny was upset and needed him. He found her on the couch in the living room having cried herself to sleep. So Harry just sat next to her which woke her up later on. Ginny was surprised to see Harry sitting there but all she wanted to do was hug him and Harry was happy to comfort her in any way he could. They didn't speak just sat there hugging each other through the night because they knew this was all they could do to make it better. But they were happy to not speak.

**As he laid with Ginny, Harry remembered the words that his mentor told him after the Philosopher's Stone incident: "Your greatest power over evil is love, Harry, love."**


	2. Chapter 2: NEWTs, Contentment & Divorce

A/N: This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world, love you Bree.

**Warning: Contains mentions of marital and child abuse**

CHAPTER TWO: NEWTs, CONTENTMENT & DIVORCE

Number 4 Privet Drive was full of rage and anger. All hell was breaking loose. Dudley Dursley was not sure how much he could take of his parents' fighting. Petunia and Vernon had been at each other's throats ever since they left last July to go into hiding. Petunia had been starting to accept the wizarding world her sister had been involved in, since they had been in hiding. Vernon was still being pig headed about the idea of the Magic World in general.

And now her only nephew had survived the most feared person since Hitler. Petunia felt nothing but pride for Harry being alive to continue the Evans family blood. Vernon on the other hand, once he'd gotten back to their ordinary home and ordinary life, wanted nothing more to do with her nephew and "all that nonsense" as he calls her sister and nephew's world.

Petunia decided to ask for help to escape the abusive thug that she had married. She knew only one person could help her.

HPGW

Harry was with Ginny watching some American military law drama on the television in the living room when Mrs Weasley came in carrying an envelope which she dropped in Harry's lap,

"The postman dropped this off for you, dear," said Mrs Weasley as she did so, before walking back out into the Kitchen.

"Wonder who it's from, Gin?" Harry inquired to the girl nuzzled into his side as he attempted to open the "ordinary" envelope and read the letter within:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for everything that Vernon, Dudley and I put you through._

_The reason I am writing to you is to ask for your urgent help._

_The relationship Vernon and I have is no longer working like it did before and I have decided to divorce him. I need your help to escape from him cleanly._

_Since you left last July, Vernon has been abusive and a bully to both me and Dudley._

_I am afraid of what he will do to both of us._

_I hope you can help._

_With love,_

_Aunt Petunia Evans_

"And this is the woman that you thought had no feelings in her for you?"

"Yeah maybe she does after all, she just never showed them towards me until now," replied Harry.

"Maybe. Now tell me: What is with Rabb in this show? Why doesn't he get together with Mac already?"

HPGW

In a comfortable cottage, in the second bedroom, sat a young boy and his even younger girlfriend. Neither cared about age, only how they felt together. Thomas and Brianna were watching a movie on Brianna's television, holding hands on the floor and Thomas straddling Brianna in his lap as they did so, feeling very content.

Brianna turned her head, as she had already did multiple times, to look at her handsome sixteen year old boyfriend. Thomas looked at her at the same time smiling as he did so. He nuzzled her neck softly and kissed her shoulder. Thomas and Brianna were very content to just sitting there hand-in-hand sitting on the floor with his arms around her. With not a problem in the world.

Unfortunately the night had to end and as Thomas hugged and kissed the petite fourteen year old on the cheek goodnight, and headed off to the spare bedroom he often stayed in since they began dating two summers previously, he knew he'd never felt happier with anyone else, than how he felt with Brianna Jones.

Thomas found himself sleeping the best he had in a very long time, with the only thoughts on his mind being ones of the one he knew he would spend the rest of his life with, even at his age, and he knew Brianna felt the same about him.

HPGW

Meanwhile at the Burrow Aunt Petunia and Dudley were happier than ever without Vernon and his anger issues around them.

Harry and Ginny were both right they were different towards him, and really cared underneath everything.

HPGW

Today was the day Harry and Ginny would take Aunt Petunia to the Surrey Family Court to apply for a divorce between Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and to apply for a removal of all rights of Vernon to see Dudley ever again.

Once the case was heard and upheld, the weight was off Aunt Petunia's shoulders, and the new Minister for Magic, had seen to it personally that Vernon's memory was wiped of anything to do with the Magical World, Harry, Petunia and Dudley. So Petunia and Dudley could restart their lives a fresh without any worries. Both of them changed their surnames to Evans, Petunia's sister and Harry's mum's maiden name, and also applied for jobs at Hogwarts.

Petunia had a degree in Nursing as well as Business, so Minerva had seen to it that Petunia could train to be a Healer stationed Hogwarts under Madam Pomfrey and Nurse Wainscott. Dudley on the other hand, who had no job qualifications at all, ended up as Assistant Caretaker to Filch.

So in the end Aunt Petunia and Dudley were happy with their newfound freedom at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World and knew they could seek help from Harry anytime they needed it.

******A/N: We know a short chapter. Please review and let us know how you like the story. More of Thomas and Brianna to come. Lizzie & Nick.**


	3. Chapter 3: GRADUATION & THE ANNIVERSARY

CHAPTER 3: GRADUATION, THE ANNIVERSARY & THE LAND DOWN UNDER

The time had arrived for the graduation ceremony. Professor McGonagall stated in the aftermath of the Battle that any would seventh year, who proved aptitude in any NEWT subject of their choosing, could graduate without needing to sit the NEWT examination paper.

Harry chose Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology and also Legal Studies. Legal Studies was added by the new Minister for Magic.

"Harry Potter!" called out Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter will graduate today honourably with NEWTs in: Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding, Charms Outstanding, Transfiguration Outstanding, Potions Outstanding, Herbology Exceeding Expectations and Legal Studies Exceeding Expectations. Mr Potter will join the Hogwarts Faculty as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor of Legal Studies, Professor of Flight Studies and Professor of Legal Studies, as well as Head of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Faculty and Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster. Congratulations Harry." squeaked the little voice of Filius Flitwick the Charms Master.

After two years together Thomas and Brianna couldn't be any happier, of course there were some bumps in the road with Thomas' ex and Brianna's ex trying (and failing) to come between them. Both knew nothing would ever break them up.

Bree's parents were more than happy with them being together, practically treating Thomas as a son. Thomas' parents; well his father died when Thomas was twelve; his mother couldn't care any less about him; so between the Hogwarts terms he stayed at Brianna's the whole time.

The morning of May 7, Thomas carefully tiptoed into Brianna's bedroom to wake her for their second anniversary.

Seeing the sleeping form of his beautiful princess brought back the memory of the day he first asked Brianna to be his girlfriend. A shy little first year and he a third year. He chose to walk her down to the lake for a walk. And held her hand in his as he asked her to be his girlfriend. From that moment on they were the happiest badgers since Helga Hufflepuff herself.

"Bree, wake up princess," Thomas whispered into Brianna's ear as she stirred.

"Mmmm, it's too early," Brianna moaned back.

"Well good, it's our second anniversary *kiss* happy anniversary beautiful."

Brianna suddenly pulled Thomas down on top of her with surprising strength and began kissing him full on the mouth. Thomas returned the favour before pulling away.

"Happy anniversary, Tom,"

"Time to get up, babe, I've got brekky ready just for us,"

Thomas always had pride in himself for cooking breakfast. He cooked for Brianna and her family every second day. Today was his day off but he wanted to cook for their anniversary so he made Bree and breakfast before the others woke and Mrs Jones cooked everyone else breakfast.

**All in all they had a great anniversary together. One of many more to come.**


End file.
